When Your Gone
by EOLoveIsTrueLove
Summary: A EO songfic to When your gone by Avril Lavgne.One of my best!I think!
1. When Your Gone

Elliot Stabler sat in his house sipping beer after beer trying to forget about the night before.Last night Olivia Benson left a note telling him she was leaving for 2 months and she didn't have time to say goodbye.It crushed him.First Kathy tells him shes pregnat then the love of his life leaves him without a simple goodbye?This had to be nothing but a nightmare!Too bad it was reality. 

**_I always needed time on my own_**

**_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry _**

**_And the days feel like years when I'm alone _**

**_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_**

Olivia and Elliot hooked up 3 months earlier and things were getting passionate between them.She moved in with him and they were talking about marriage.How could she just get up and leave him?Why didn't he try to look for her?The night she left made El feel like crap.They had just gotten into a little fight about him wanting Kathy to have an abortion and Olivia didn't think that was right.The last thing he said to her was "Its not your decition,and its not your life."Then she just left.

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take **_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now**_

He tried to stop her but she just got into a cab.On the note she said she had to finish something in California and she won't be back for 2 months.Thats what Elliot woke up to.Not her smile,or her soft touch...he woke up to a goodbye note.Had he made her leave?

**_When you're gone _**

**_The pieces of my heart are missing you _**

**_When you're gone _**

**_The face I came to know is missing too _**

**_When you're gone _**

**_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok _**

**_I miss you_**

A week went by and work was slow.They had a new detective in there untill Liv came back.He couldn't work with him.Elliot and Olivia were so insynced and could almost read each others minds.He addmitted to Cragen that he missed Olivia and he needed time off from work.He called Olivias cell eveyday and it just went to voicemail.He never left one.

**_I've never felt this way before _**

**_Everything that I do reminds me of you _**

**_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor _**

**_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_**

Olivia left her black t-shirt that Elliot had bought her for Christmas.It was lieing on the bed with a pair of her earrings.He thought that maybe she forgot them so he was gonna hang them out but he just left them where they were.

**_When you walk away I count the steps that you take _**

**_Do you see how much I need you right now_**

Fianlly 1 and half months later and Olivia would be back in a week.But she should of called by now.He felt weak,like everything was for nothing.He tried so many times to call but no anwser.That can't be just a coincedence.1 week and she'll be in my arms again Elliot thought.He sat on his couch and tried to forget it but he couldn't.She was all he had an when shes gone he has nothing.He really missed her to much.

**_When you're gone _**

**_The pieces of my heart are missing you _**

**_When you're gone _**

**_The face I came to know is missing too _**

**_When you're gone T_**

**_he words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_**

**_I miss you_**

He tried to call one more time.This time he heard a ring at the door.HUH?He got up and opened the door.There Olivia was standing lugage and all.She dropped her stuff and jumped into Elliots arms!He wrapped his arms around her tight.This was the best day of his life!She looked at himand whispered,'Im sorry.'Elliot put his hand on her face and leaned down to kiss her.Out of all their kisses this one was the best.

**_We were made for each other _**

**_Out here forever _**

**_I know we were, yeah _**

**_All I ever wanted was for you to know _**

**_Everything I'd do,_**

**_I'd give my heart and soul I can hardly breathe _**

**_I need to feel you here with me, yeah_**

They brought Livs stuff in and then went to the bedroom.Olivia laid on the bed as Elliot kissed every piece of her body.They made love with no words,just passion and the feeling of being away for far to long.This was the day they both dreamed and waited for.They waited for 2 whole months to be in each others arms again.To feel the warmth of having the person you loves body colliding with yours as you tell them you love them.

_**When you're gone **_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you **_

_**When you're gone **_

_**The face I came to know is missing too **_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok **_

_**I missed you**_

* * *

**THE END!DID YOU LIKE?THE SONG WAS 'WHEN YOUR GONE' BY AVRIL LAVIGNE!R&R!LUV YA!**


	2. Off My Chest

Okay...so im up-dating!

Disclaimer:No Liv N El do NOT belong to me.Only Jazmyn does!  
So your wondering what happen with Liv in Cali?Well here it is!Enjoy!

Olivias P.O.V

Flashback to the night she left.

"I told Kathy to abort the baby."Elliot said as he washed the dishes.

"What?Why would you do that?That baby isn't even a BABY yet Elliot!"I shouted at Elliot.

"We can't handle having another kid.We can't even afford for her to go get all her check-ups!"

"So.I can help you out with the money!Just don't abort the baby for no reason!"

"Olivia this is my life and my choice not yours!Stay out of it!"

"You want me to stay out of it?Okay!Bye!"

I grabbed her coat and purse and left.Elliot chased after her regreting even say the whole abortion thing.

"Liv!Olivia!"Elliot yelled looking up and down the cold musky roads of New York.He picked up his phone and called her!She ignored it."God,what did I do now?"

Later that Night.

I came back after she had a while to think.I relised that I needed to get away for a while.New York was full of things that brought me down.Exsept for Elliot,but he didn't even want me in his life at the moment.

"But where am I gonna go?"Olivia thought as she got a moving bag from the closet and start putting clothes in it.

I decided that she was going to go to California.I have something I have to take care of.Something I have to get off my back.I called JFK Airports to see when the next flight was.

"Olivia Benson.When is the next flight to Los Angeles?In a hour?Okay than you,sir."Olivia said as she hung up.

How am I gonna tell Elliot?I had to time and I know he would talk her out of it so I wrote a note.

'Elliot,

I know your gonna hate this but Im leaving for 2 months.I have some stuff in California I have to deal with to clear my head.  
Im not leaving you...unless thats what you want.I'll be back soon!

I love you Baby,  
Your Liv!'

And that was all I wrote.She left it on the bed next to him.

"I love you,Stabler!"

I got up and walked out.I had to be at that airport soon.

On the plane I relised how much this was gonna effect the way our relatoinship was going.I love him so much and then he does and tell me he doesn't want me in his life.This is gonna be a long two months.

I woke up as the plane was landing.It was kinda bumpy in the 'I think im gonna get sick' kinda way.I went to the front desk to call for a cab.

"Hello ma'am.How may I asist you today?"a younger woman in her mid 20s greeted me as I approtched the desk.

"Hi,Im trying to get a cab to get to a hotel.You by any chance have any numbers?"I asked.

"Uh.Yes...We can place you at a hotel if you would like?"

"Yes.Thank you."

"Ok.One moment ma'am."

"Of course."

I turned around and watched as a plane flew off into the sky.The sight was amazing.But the noise...well that was a differant story.

"Ma'am?Whats your name?"

"Oh my bad.Olivia Benson."

"Thank You.Your cab will bring you to your hotel and the front desk has your key waiting."

"When will my cab be here?"

"It should be outside.Number 1959."

"Thanks you."

I grabbed my stuff and hurried out.I looked through people all clutered around waiting for loved ones and friends.There!  
My cab!

I got in and was brought to a beautiful hotel called 'The Palms'.

"Hello.Do you have a reservation?"The desk attendent said not looking up from his magazine.

"Yes,Olivia Benson."I said as he looked at me and smiled.

"Benson?Room C12.Would you like help with your luggage?"

"Its only one bag.I got it."

I walked to the elevator and hit the 3rd story.

"C9,C10,C11...C12!"

"I slipped the acrd into the slot and walked in.

"This is amazing!I wish Elliot was here!This bed is HUGE!"

I took a shower and put on some short.

"Where is my shirt?And my earrings?Damn!I must of grabbed something else instead!."

I pulled out the only shirt I didn't remember packing.A white NYPD shirt.Elliots...why am I here?I should be with him.I gotta get this off my chest though.In the morning!

I lied on the bed holding the T-Shirt in my hands.Tight.As if it were him his-self.

The next Morning.

I got and and got dressed.I put on a white shirt with and black under shirt and black capris.I called the cab company and asked for a cab

I was on my way to having all those awful nightmares put aside.Or will it make them worse?

I entered a tall tan building and walk to the front desk.

"Hi,Im Detective Olivia Benson.About 7 years ago a little girl was brought in here.I need to see what kind of family shes in now."I said as I pulled out my shield.

"Name?"

"Jazmyn Kirkland."

'I can't tell them shes mine.They won't let me see her.But I have to see if shes okay.'I thought as the guy pulled up her information.

What do you think?I know kinda OOC but if FanFiction! 


End file.
